Drake
The Drake, known as Hyouran no Shihaisha (氷嵐の支配者, roughly translated as The one ruling over blizzards) in Japan, is a mighty three-headed dragon that is fond of cool habitats. Two of its 3-eyed heads sprout from its shoulders and the central head has 6 eyes. Its lethal freezing breath and natural arsenal can leave the whole party frozen solid. It is one of the three elemental dragons, and arguably the strongest. Its battle theme is always Scatter About and can only be fought after getting finishing a game once. Oddly, the Drake is the dragon with the most plot-relevant events; this creature is notorious for being either involved and/or having killed a number of NPCs throughout games; sometimes implied like in the quest where you recover the frozen remains of one of its victims, and sometimes with the event unfolding right in front of you involving important NPCs. Related Monsters *Wyrm *Dragon *Sand Leviathan (EO4 only) *Fallen One (EO4 only) Appearances Etrian Odyssey Drake makes its first appeareance on Etrian Odyssey, being the Ice-Elemental Dragon. It appears on B15F in a secret area which can be entered from another secret area on B16F. A quest must be accepted in order to fight this boss. With pretty troublesome skills, it can OHKO your party, bind their heads, and can also use an attack that, with even Anticold on, can hit for a devastatinly high damage. It can use Iceblock which leaves your attack to deal 3 or 2 and he can heal himself a good deal of HP with Regen. Also, Anticold MUST be only at lvl 5 if you want to avoid most of the problems. He is certainly the hardest boss of the trio. Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard Drake reappears in Etrian Odyssey II in which he can be found on 13F, and, like before, a quest must be accepted in order to fight him. With more skills now and much less HP, he still employs most of the same abilities, although now he cannot bind, which can be less troublesome. He now has a random hit skill that does high damage and can't be parried by Anticold, and he still uses Iceblock to be fully resistant to all attacks and Regen to recover himself. Its Conditional Drop, the Frost Bone, can be obtained by killing it with any Ice-Element attack; can be both physical and elemental. Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City Drake reappears on Etrian Odyssey 3, founded on 18F, he is one of the Elder Dragon's test, he is now much more troublesome, it can stun and head bind, but he can no longer OHKO, which can be less troublesome, as he can still use Iceblock and Regen, but it uses it more often when close to die, Shower still can't be parried or avoided. Its Conditional Drop, the Ice Skin, can be obtained by defeating it with an Ice-Element attack; it can be either physical or elemental. Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan Drake, now renamed as the Blizzard King, can be fought in the Sacred Mountains after beating the final boss, completing the quest Miracle of the Ice Field and accepting the quest Battle the Blizzard King. Successfully defeating the Blizzard King will raise the level cap by 10 levels. Like previous titles, its Conditional Drop; the Frozen Skin, can be obtained by defeating the Blizzard King with an Ice-Element attack, which can be either physical or elemental. In addition to that, its normal Item Drop; the Blizzard Scale, can be used (along with the other two dragons' normal Item Drop) to make the sword 'Dragonbane'. Strategy Before beginning the battle, you will want to eat the fish that is a square northeast of the Blizzard King. This will increase your ice resistance, increasing your survivability in the upcoming battle, and it is also recommended that you bring a Runemaster with Ice Rune, and possibly equip an Ice Charm Doing so will drop his Frigid Breath attack to single digit values. Having an Arcanist cast Charm Eye will also help. In the course of the quest, you may let Kjornen into your party for your first try at the Blizzard King. Not only does he have Element Guard, he also packs Runic Gleam, Ice Rune, and various Volt Attacks. Properly used, Kjornen may be the final push your party needs to defeat the Blizzard King. Etrian Oddysey Untold: The Millennium Girl The Drake makes it reappearance in this remake as the Blizzard King. Like the first game, it can be found in a secret area's boss room at B15F of Azure Rainforest, which can be unlocked by a secret area in B16F of Sandy Barrens as a part of a post-game quest. You do not encounter it immediately after entering its lair, however; you must collect a Frozen Arm for a quest and complete it, which then unlocks the quest that requires you to defeat the Blizzard King. Its Conditional Drop, the Frozen Wing, can be obtained by killing it with an Ice-Element attack like the previous games, which can be either physical or elemental. In addition to this, the Frozen Wing can be sold to Shilleka in order to gain access to buying one of the strongest Armor equipment for the Protector class, the Holy Armor. Another addition is that its normal Item Drop, the Ice Scale, can be sold along with the other Elemental Dragons' Item Drops (Fire Scale and Thunder Scale) in order to gain access to buying one of the strongest Sword weapons, the Shinryuu. Skills Etrian Odyssey *Frigid: Deals very high ice-elemental damage to the party, with anticold can be avoided. *Icelance: Deals very high ice-elemental damage to a party member, even with Anticold on, this attack cannot be avoided or parried with it. *0 Point: Deals very high damage to all the party, it can OHKO *Iceblock: Raises the Drake resistance to all attacks, with this on, even with a strong attack, you will deal 1 or 2 damage. *Regen: Drake's HP continuously keep recovering each turn, it recovers 1000+ Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard *Frigid: Deals very high damage to all the party, Anticold can be used to parry this attack. *0 Point: Deals high damage to all the party, it can OHKO. *Shower: Deals high damage to random party members, Anticold can't parry this attack. *Iceblock: Drake's resistance to all attacks increases, leaving you to deal 3 or 4 damage. *Regen: Drake's heals every turn 1750 HP for 5 turns. Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City *Frigid: Deals very high ice-elemental damage to all the party, Anticold at MAX can completely parry it, it uses this skill on turns that are multiples of 5 (1, 5, 10, 15, etc). *Ice Crush: Deals high ice-elemental damage to all the party, it cannot be parried with Anticold despite the name, it can head bind. *Shower: Deals high damage to random party members, it can stun. *Iceblock: Makes Drake's resistant to all attacks, leaving you to deal less than 10 damage. *Regen: Drake's HP heals every turn, healing 1700+. Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan * Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl *'Melee Attack:' Strikes you in the manner of a normal attack. / One target / Like most normal attacks, it is quite weak. *'Crushing Arm:' Uses its arm to crush your team. / Entire party / This may or may not cause a lot of damage, depending on your stats. *'Triple Strike:' Strikes three times. / Any three members / Similar to its normal attack or Crushing Arm attack, although only aimed at three members. *'Mirror Shield:' Blocks an attack and counters back with a powerful Melee attack at your whole team. / Entire party / It is perfectly safe if you don't attack, but when you attack him, he counters one attack with a Melee attack just as powerful as its Ice Torrent. The high damage goes to each member. To make things worse, when it uses Mirror Shield, its counterattack activates for every one attack you do that turn. If you total the amount of damages, this may be the Blizzard King's most powerful move. *'Wail:' Roars at you, lowering your defense. May put you to sleep. / Entire party / This attack may or may not put your entire party to sleep, sometimes affecting only some members. *'Ice Torrent:' Breathes ice at you. / Entire party / One of its strongest attacks, it takes away a huge chunk of each member's HP. It is recommended that you use a powerful Ice-Element defense technique, like Ice Wall (Protector class). Gallery DrakeScan.png|Artwork scan. Drake_vectorized.png|Vectorized artwork. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters